


Halcyon Days

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: Normally, Halcyon days don't always last. But what if they could? What if ten characters are sent back in time to ensure that they last?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon & Shireen Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon/Robb Stark, Roslin Frey/Edmure Tully, Shireen Baratheon/Bran Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Myrcella I

Myrcella woke up screaming, as the memories flooded her head.

Memories of Ellaria Sand kissing her and killing her with that one act. Memories of professing her heartfelt feelings to her uncle - who was also her father - and dying in his arms.

She stood up from the bed, albeit with shaky legs and put on the cloak.

Just in time too, for three guards burst into her room, alert for any dangers. She began to shiver, despite the cold.

"Are you all right, Princess?" one of the guards asked 

"I am." Myrcella smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner

"Do you need anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Myrcella said "Find Tommen and bring him here."

The guards rushed to obey.

Myrcella sat down at the edge of the bed. What a mess this was.

Still, she had to try and fix it, somehow. There were others who were given the short end of the straw, so to speak. She needed to find them and work together with them in order to stop this disaster.

She glanced up sharply when she heard the sound of the doors opening. The guards returned, and Tommen was with them. He was hugging two kittens.

"Leave us." she told the guards

They nodded and stepped out of her quarters, closing the door behind them. Myrcella looked at Tommen, and her question must have been in her eyes, for Tommen nodded once.

"Was Joffrey mean again?" Myrcella asked him gently

"He tried to kill my kitty." Tommen was on the verge of crying

So Myrcella wrapped him up in a hug and felt him relax.

"Be brave." she whispered "My brave little brother. I have a special task for you."

Tommen nodded, pretending to be tough for her.

Not that she minded. Everyone needed self-reassurance every once in a while.

Everyone except Joffrey, who was so full of himself. That notion made her grimace.

"What do I do?" Tommen asked

"I have plans to do away with Joffrey so that if anything happens to our Lord Father, you'd be the first in line to inherit." Myrcella told him "In history, bad heirs have been moved aside in order to make way for a better one."

"I will help." Tommen professed "I never liked Joffrey anyway. He does mean things."

Myrcella nodded, brushing her little brother's blonde locks.

"I love you, sweet little brother." she whispered

"And I love you, big sister." he grasped her fingers with his own


	2. Davos I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a family isn't defined by blood.

Davos stared at the face of the sleeping girl. Right now, his heart was full.

Full of love he felt towards her.

He still hated that they had to flee in the dead of the night, but he felt as if he had no choice. It was because he loved her that he had to get her away from that place.

Away from people who wished her harm.

They were currently inside of a small cottage he and his wife had purchased, in the middle of nowhere.

After all, Davos considered Shireen his own daughter, and now she would live as one.

This small house had a nice warm room she could live in, complete with a bed and a bath and clothes and multiple shells filled with books

Smiling, he stepped away from the girl and headed downstairs.

The table was already filled with delectable food when he arrived, and his mouth watered at the sight. His wife and sons were already seated, waiting for him.

"How is Shireen?" Marya asked

"Asleep." Davos said "Our journey was exhausting, especially for a young child."

-x-

When Shireen woke up, she seemed strangely sullen.

And Davos couldn't blame her.

She was, after all, one of them, just like he himself was.

He walked over to her and hugged her tightly, conveying his emotions clearly.

He felt her small arms wrap around his midsection in turn, and he breathed out in relief.

She didn't hate him.

She couldn't hate anyone, not even the people she should hate.

And Davos loved her all the more for that fact.

"We have some breakfast leftovers." he told her "Come with me and you can eat."

"Sounds wonderful." Shireen smiled a tiny smile


End file.
